Handbook and Tips
Testing Testing is set to begin on October 25th, 2019. Join the Discord here: One Piece New World Lore, Haki, Crews, etc. Can be viewed here: (Ru Desu needs to complete the docs) DF List Uncapped DFs: Moku Moku no Mi (Smoke Smoke Fruit) Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu (Human-Human Fruit, Model Buddha) Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard (Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard) Yuki Yuki no Mi (Snow Snow Fruit) Capped DFs: Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Flame Fruit) 3 Hie Hie no Mi (Ice Ice Fruit) 3 Goro Goro no Mi (Lightning Lightning Fruit) Yami Yami no Mi (Dark Dark Fruit) 2 Pika Pika no Mi (Light Light Fruit) 3 Gura Gura no Mi (Quake Quake Fruit) 3 Ope Ope no Mi (Op Op Fruit) (Operation Operation Fruit) 2 Ito Ito no Mi (String String Fruit) 5 Gomu Gomu no Mi (Gum Gum Fruit) (Rubber Rubber Fruit) 7 Bara Bara no Mi (Chop Chop Fruit) 10 Mero Mero no Mi (Love Love Fruit) 10 Magu Magu no Mi (Magma Magma Fruit) 5 Tori Tori no Mi, (Model: Pheonix) 5 Dragon Dragon no Mi: Model Dragon (No given name currently) (Subject to be removed) 2 Doku Doku no Mi (Venom Venom Fruit) 10 Suna Suna no Mi (Sand Sand Fruit) 10 Soru Soru no Mi (Soul Soul Fruit) Zushi Zushi no Mi (Gravity Gravity Fruit ) 10 Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (Paw Paw Fruit) 12 DF Spawning and Locations Devil Fruits can be found in hidden secretive locations of the map and spawn in on different days of the week. They will spawn in and cycle through 3 different rotations in which they'll switch position. After a specific amount of time, they'll despawn and poof away. Each devil fruit is marked by the games rarity system Uncommon, Common, Rare, Exotic, and Legendary. Common fruits are likely weaker fruits that can spawn everyday and exist in uncapped quantities, Uncommon fruits spawn every other day, Rare fruits spawn every 2 days, Exotic fruits spawn every 3 days, and Legendary fruits are extremely hard to get with it's fruits being found on 1 day out of every week. However as devil fruits are already legendary in of itself regardless of it's usage, it'll be regarded as one in all cases, being held to that percentage of success when being taken. The only thing rarity changes is that it turns down the chance of you getting it even more. For instance, while uncommon might be regarded at a 75% success rate, Legendary will be regarded at a 5-15% success rate. ''' '''Devil fruits can only be taken from a player in 3 ways: 1. Out of the player's backpack, The player has not yet consumed or fused his devil fruit with an item and it exists in his inventory. If he were to die in any instance of hearts, it can be looted accordingly. 2. With the use of a fully mastered pickpocket skill, The player has found a chest with a marked legendary item, the Devil Fruit in this case, and has a fully maxed out pickpocket skill. His chances of looting any item will improve 6-fold, allowing him to have a much better chance at success. The player must have a regular fruit equipped to preform this action however. 3. By the use of the Yami Yami no Mi Through use of the mysterious Yami Yami no Mi, you'll be able to take and absorb the powers of 2 Devil Fruits. This will only work if you also have a fruit equipped. Devil Fruits can not only be obtained through regular hunting, but also extra guidance through the use of a Specialized Vivre Card. Made from the leaves of a former devil fruit, it will lead you in the general direction of a Devil Fruit somewhere on your server. If you act fast enough, and search hard enough, you'll be able to find and obtain it. Once you do find a Devil Fruit with the Devil Fruit Vivre Card, it'll be rendered used, though subject to restoration. It can be restored by collecting the leaves of a Devil Fruit and finding a special chemist that will restore your Vivre Card for you. After you use it that last time, it will shrivel away for good. Lastly, you can obtain a devil fruit through the creation and purchase of SMILES. These SMILES are Uncommon to Exotic Ranked Devil Fruits granting the user artificial Zoan powers. However it is an expensive gamble, as the fruit can either work and grant you a Zoan power, or kill you and or permanently alter your personality or traits in that life and the next. If you do succeed and successfully acquire a power from it, you will be subject to the same qualities of a Devil Fruit holder. SMILES can be bought at extremely rare merchants for very high prices, or created by max prestige scientists in a facility housing the legendary chemical compound "SAD". Game Status The game is not out yet. Testing will begin on October 25th/26th, and full release will most likely be late 2019 or early 2020. Extra prizes can be gained from the One Piece New World Countdown(access is 25 robux). Combat System and P2W This game is skill-based, and level points aren't the main goal for strength, meaning that grind will be minimal, there aren't any p2w features. All gamepass moves are moves you can obtain in-game, and vivre cards are obtainable. Buying the gamepasses just gives you the moves early. Hao Haki There are periodic events for Hao Haki in the discord and tournaments ingame. You can also be born with it. There is also a special item called Amaterasu's Presence that can be used to unlock Hao Haki for the user. However, there is no gamepass, to limit the users. Special Roles in Discord Content Creators YT: 3 or more videos on OPNW or 100 or more Subscribers. Endorsed Individuals: 700 or more Subscribers, 10 or more videos on OPNW, or Be a reputable content creator (Staff Discretion) Elite Contributor Tier 1 ^: Donated 15$ | Donated 1,000 Robux | Nitro Boost for 1 month Elite Contributor Tier 2 ^^: Donated 50$ | Donated 5,500 Robux | Nitro Boost for 3 months Elite Contributor Tier 3 ^^^: Donated 100$ | Donated 10,000 Robux or more | Nitro Boost for 6 months